


Bloodied and Bruised

by celebrityskin



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Gang Violence, Its implied, M/M, Short One Shot, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrityskin/pseuds/celebrityskin
Summary: Damien finds a beaten up Shayne at his steps on a stormy night.





	Bloodied and Bruised

It was raining out. My parents were out and I had just finished making dinner for myself when I heard a weak knock at the door. 

_ Who could possibly be out in all this rain? _

My hand gripped the door knob, hesitating. 

_ It’s probably no one.  _

I opened the door anyways. Just to see. And it was the last thing I expected to see. A bloodied, bruised Shayne, just about passed out, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Shayne…” I gasped. 

He toppled over and I caught him. I dragged him over to my couch and quickly went to grab whatever first aid we had in the house. I knew exactly what happened. The black eye. The bloody nose. The bruised skin. It was so obvious. 

I come back, rubbing alcohol and bandages in hand. Shayne is half-conscious and breathing heavily. I carefully take off his wet leather jacket. 

“Calm down. It will be okay, Shayne. It’s okay.” I keep repeating that as I clean him up. I stuff tissues up his nose and lay an ice pack on his eye. I cleaned the blood off of everywhere else. 

Shayne chuckled a little. “I think my arm’s broken.”

I got up. “I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“No!” Shayne barely wheezed out. “I can’t risk anyone knowing.”

I sighed. “Shayne, I’ve begged you so many  _ goddamn  _ times. Please get out of that gang. It’s so dangerous an—“

“I did quit today.” He looked down. “This was my goodbye present. What a nice surprise, huh?” He chuckled again. “I actually knew it was going to happen. Any member who wants to leave, gets brutally beat up. I could’ve run, but I didn’t.”

“ _ Why? _ ” I painfully asked. 

“Because I knew it was the only way to escape, so you’d be happy.” He smiled at me. Even under all that pain he still showed that beautiful smile of his. 

Tears welled up. “I’m so sorry.”

“I did it because I  _ love  _ you.” 

Everything stopped. The clock no longer pestered the human life. No movement. No sound. Just me and my head and Shayne. I didn’t know what to say. So I said what my gut told me to. 

“I love you too.” 

He reached out his good hand. I clasped it and held it tight. And we just sat there. 

After a while I eventually said, “I have no idea what to do about your arm still.”

He smiled. “I might know a guy, but for now…” He rested his hand on my cheek and brought me closer. Our lips met and fireworks went off in my head. I prayed to God my parents arrive home now. I wanted to do this forever, butI knew I shouldn’t. So I pulled away. 

“What if people find out?” I asked. 

“No one will know. It’s fine, Damien.” He smiled that damn smile. “Besides, if they do find out, I’ll fight them off and we can escape together to, I don’t know, Sweden or something. I heard it’s beautiful up there.”

“You won’t be able to fight  _ anyone  _ with a broken arm. Let me bring you to this guy you know.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. And then Sweden.”

“Sweden.” 

I kissed him once more. 


End file.
